Changed by Love
by HeadStuckInTheClouds
Summary: What if a spell was cast on Toothless when she was just a little girl turning her into a dragon? What if love was the key? What if Hiccup was the one she desired? Will he except it or deny it? HUMAN-Female! Toothless


Author Note: Well this is going to be my very first lemon and my second story in the world of fan fiction. I have recently became addicted to the HTTYD movie, and came up with a brilliant, well brilliant to me, story. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Enjoy!

Warning: This is not a story for young eyes to see! It's rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. If I did, it wouldn't be a children's movie. Mwhaha.

* * *

><p>It was a typical cold day on the island of Berk, home to all Vikings alike. Among all of them was a small Viking by the name if Hiccup, riding on his jet black Nightfury Toothless.<p>

"Isn't this great, Toothless? Just me, you, and the air," Hiccup said, his arm stretched wide, taking in the coldness of the air. Toothless huffed in response, grinning her dragon smile.

Yes, Toothless was indeed a female. No one knew this but her, not even her own dragon rider, and closest friend, Hiccup. There was no way for her to tell him. She couldn't speak and certainly couldn't write it out in those strange symbols her rider uses to communicate with others.

In fact, there was more to the dragon than just gender confusion, much more in fact, that no one will ever know, under certain circumstances.

After Hiccup and Toothless finished their ride, Hiccup left his dragon at their little hideout. Hiccup's dad still wasn't accustomed to the new friendly ways of the dragons and refused to let Toothless in the house. Toothless didn't mind, she liked sleeping outside, watching the twinkling stars in the sky at night. Hiccup however, preferred Toothless to be with him at all times. He didn't feel right leaving his dragon in the open. He would sometimes even sneak in his dragon into his house in the middle of the night, just so he wouldn't be out in the open.

"That was a great ride today Toothless!" Hiccup told his dragon as he unsaddled him. "I'll come get you later boy, it's gonna be a cold one tonight, I can just feel it," Hiccup added as he shivered in his fur vest.

Before Hiccup left Toothless, he kissed his dragon on the cheek and smiled. Toothless's eyes shot open in shock. Her rider had never done that to her face before. Hiccup had called it kissing when one day, before the 'breakup' Hiccup had called it, Toothless saw Hiccup and Astrid 'kiss' on their mouths and Toothless was confused as to why he would do that.

"It's how humans show their love for each other," Toothless remembers her rider telling her, face still red as a tomato from 'kissing' Astrid.

But now, Toothless's striking green eyes shot even wider, trying to figure out what that 'kiss' meant.

"Goodbye Toothless," Hiccup called from behind his shoulder, walking away from her, leaving his dragon still in utter shock.

When Hiccup finally left, she refused to let her mind go to rest. She kept thinking about the kiss that only happened moments ago. _Does he love me? What is love? Do I love him?_ She kept running through these questions over and over, trying to make sense of them. That's when it hit her right in the face….

_The curse!_ Toothless thought frantically. She began pacing back and forth, remembering that dreadful spell the evil witch put on her when she was just an infant, the very curse that changed her from human to dragon.

Toothless has never been sure why the witch put the spell on her, but she remembers how to end it. She must love someone who could appreciate her in her current form. Only then will she turn back into her human form, and love the man of her dreams and give him the chance to love her back.

_Could Hiccup truly love me? His kiss did show he loved me, but is it enough? Do I love him the way he loves me? _Toothless couldn't tell if she was haunted or pleased with the thoughts running through her head.

As she was pacing her hideout, thinking of the possibilities of love and breaking the curse, Hiccup had returned to bring Toothless back to his home. _Time sure flew by,_ Toothless thought as she walked towards her rider, dragon smile plastered on her face.

"Are you ready to go, boy?" Hiccup asked her, small smile one his face. That's when Toothless's smile disappeared. _He still thinks I'm a boy! He will never love me. Why does it even matter? I don't even know if I could love my best friend and rider. It just doesn't sound right, _Toothless thought as she followed Hiccup to his home.

When they arrived at Hiccup's house, they went straight to his bedroom. Once they were both safe and sound in Hiccup's room, Toothless went right to her spot on the rug next to her rider's bed, while Hiccup took off his long sleeve green shirt and fur vest, leaving him naked from the waist up.

Toothless couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. She can't even count how many times she's seen him like this before, but this time was different. She saw him in a new light. His chest was muscular, but not too muscular as the other Vikings in the village. It was practically making her drool. _Whoa, what is wrong with me? I've never had these thoughts about my rider before. _

What shocked her the most was the image that came to her mind at that moment; a human Toothless and Hiccup were connected with their mouths, just as he and Astrid had before, kissing each other. Only this time was different than what she witnessed. This time Hiccup seemed happier with it, she seemed to as well. In this vision of Hiccup and herself, Toothless noticed a bulge forming in Hiccup's pants. The Toothless in her own vision seemed to notice as well and a small smile seemed to form on her face, but grabbed a hold of the bulge and began to gently message it. The touching seemed to cause a reaction from Hiccup, when Toothless began messaging the bulge, it made Hiccup make a foreign noise that Toothless had never heard her rider make before.

Then in her vision, clothes began to slowly come off until both Hiccup and Toothless were completely naked in each other's eyes…

"Toothless, are you okay? Stop staring at me like that, you're making me uncomfortable," Hiccup told Toothless, interrupting her from her vision. To be honest, she was both happy, but sad he'd interrupted her thoughts. She wanted to see what else would happen to her and Hiccup. _What am I talking about? Oh no, I think I'm in love with Hiccup!_ Toothless thought to herself, horrified.

Finally it hit her. She had always loved her rider. She was overprotective of him, and always wanted to be alone with him. She had feelings that were sometimes unexplainable to her. These were things Hiccup had explained to her when he was with Astrid, and he always told her he loved Astrid.

She loved Hiccup; there was no other way to explain it. She would do anything for him, and he'd do anything for his dragon. Could this be enough to break the spell she's been cured with all her life?

To answer her question, a glow began to grow around her. She looked towards Hiccup but he was fast asleep in his bed. The glow began to grow brighter and brighter until there was an explosion of light coming from her body. When the light was gone, what was left behind left Toothless speechless…

Toothless was human again! She had arms and legs covered in skin like Hiccup. She ran right to the mirror in Hiccup's room, wrapped herself in a blanket because she had no clothes, and saw her new reflection looking back. She had long black hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, her eyes; they were still the same striking green as her dragon eyes. She was the prettiest human she had ever laid eyes on, more attractive than Astrid, or any other girl on the village. She smiles at her own reflection in the mirror, and her reflection smiles back, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Toothless went further in her inspection of her new body and removed the blanket covering herself and let it drop to the floor. In the mirror she saw two white mounds on her chest that were soft to the touch. When she encountered two little pink nipples in the center of her mounds, she felt an intense pleasure run throughout her. She made the same noise Hiccup had made in her vision. She tested this new feeling and began pinching the two nipples between her fingers, this caused her to cry out, but not too loud as to wake Hiccup, in this new pleasure she has encountered.

When she was done experimenting with her chest her hands began moving lower and lower on her body until she encountered another patch of hair in between her new legs. She ran her hands through the hair and found folds under the hair and began inspecting that as well. It was wet to the touch and when her fingers found a nub under the patch of hair the sensation felt ten times better than her earlier inspection of her chest. This time however, she couldn't hold back the strange noise that came from her mouth.

The noise made Hiccup stir in his bed. Toothless quickly pulled the blanket back over herself and gently padded over across the floor to Hiccup's bed and began to shake him awake.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he thought the girl before him was a mere dream. When he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he saw the beautiful girl before him was no dream.

"Hiccup?" The girl asked with voice like silk. Concern and fear plain on her pretty face. "It's me. Toothless," she added quietly.

"Wh-what? To-toothless, that can't be you, yo-you're a dragon! My dragon!" Hiccup began yelling, clearly confused. He looked to his right where Toothless usually slept but found it empty. His dragon never left his room. "You can't be Toothless," Hiccup added, but unable to deny it.

"But I am, Hiccup. You have to believe me! This human girl before is-was your dragon!" The girl responded frantically.

"My dragon is-was a _boy_ not a _girl! _How is this even possible? Toothless, please explain before I go completely insane," Hiccup requested, fear in his eyes.

Toothless then began to explain to Hiccup the curse that was forced upon her when she was just a little girl. "This curse could only end when I found my true love. Hiccup, that's you. I love you!" Toothless finished out of breath while blushing a bright red as she confessed her love for her former rider.

"Wh-what? You lo-love me?" Hiccup asked, stammering.

"But you don't understand, I do love you, Hiccup. More than you'll ever know," Toothless responded confidently. There was no reason to hide this new found love. She might as well get it over with.

Before Hiccup could have the chance to respond, Toothless's lips were on his. It was a quick peck on the lips, but when it was over Hiccup was practically begging for more. He held both sides of Toothless's beautiful new face and brought his own lips down to hers in a kiss they will never forget.

It started off slow, but slowly each human began to build more passion in their kiss. To Toothless, this was all new to her, so when Hiccup's wet tongue glided across her bottom lip. She felt the need to open her mouth and when she did, Hiccup's tongue invaded her mouth. Tasting every bit he could in their sweet embrace.

This is when Toothless's vision flashed before her eyes. She began to reenact the girl from her vision to the human Toothless now. She began to pull on the hem of Hiccup's pants. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he pulled away from their heated kiss, coming up for air.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Toothless responded, panting from lack of oxygen, a smirk plastered on her face.

Hiccup shrugged it off and let Toothless take his pants off, completely naked for Toothless to inspect this new part of him she has never seen before. The first thing she noticed was a long rod sort of thing between his own legs that was different from her own. It was sticking straight up. She then realized this was the object that had cause the bulge to form in his pants in her vision and made him make those strange noises.

She decided to experiment with it as she did with her own body. She gripped the middle of the strange rod and began to squeeze gently, wasting no time. She smiled when she heard the strange moaning coming from his mouth.

Toothless didn't know what to do from there, so she looked up into her lover's eyes, asking for help through them. He seemed to understand and placed his hand over hers and began to pump her hand up and down his cock. Hiccup kept guiding her faster and faster until she got the hang of it herself and just sat back and enjoyed it.

The noise Hiccup was making from Toothless's hand was very amusing. She felt she was in control for once.

"Toothless, you need to stop before I cum!" Hiccup managed to choke out between clenched teeth.

"Before you do what?" Toothless asked confused as to what 'coming' was.

"Just stop!" Yelled Hiccup before it was too late. Toothless stopped what she was doing and looked up into her lover's eyes.

"What did I do wrong? I thought you liked it," Toothless asked him sadly. Hiccup felt terrible for yelling. She just didn't understand yet. He grabbed her by the face again and gave her a peck on the lips. "You didn't do anything wrong, Toothless. It felt amazing," Hiccup said, trying to reassure her.

Toothless looked reassured, she smirked at him before taking off the blanket that was covering her own naked body.

Hiccup was taken by surprise. He began his own inspection of her. She was more beautiful than Astrid will ever be. She had the perfect sized breasts with the cutest little pink nipples which were hardened from excitement.

Hiccup began to kiss and suck on Toothless's neck. He almost immediately found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy, even as a dragon. She started to make the same noises Hiccup had earlier.

Hiccup's hands ended up on her breasts and began to message them. This, added with the sucking Hiccup was doing on Toothless's neck was making her cry out in utter pleasure. The things he was doing to her were unexplainable. It just felt amazing and she never wanted him to stop.

Hiccup began to get more confident. His hands left her mounds on her chest, making Toothless whimper in protest, but continued traveling his hands south towards a place no man has ever been. To make this more comfortable for Toothless, Hiccup gently laid her down on his bed, supporting all his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing her new body.

His hands went past her navel, continued downward and connected with the patch of black hair between her legs. Toothless stiffened under him, remembering the insane pleasure she felt when she was experimenting herself.

He found her folds and ran his finger through her already soaked sex. He knew exactly what he was looking for. When he found her special flower, he began to rub on it gently, letting her get used to the feeling.

Toothless moaned louder than she has since becoming human again. It felt so damn good she couldn't help herself. Hiccup started to rub on her nub harder. Toothless began to scream out her lover's name, gripping the bed sheets beside her, feeling this new sensation in the bottom of her stomach growing more intense. Finally it seemed to explode and felt a pleasure she has never felt before. She was screaming and moaning more than she ever imagined.

Then, the pleasure just stopped and she was left panting from the intense pleasure she had just received.

"Th-that was amazing," Toothless panted, exhausted, smirking up at Hiccup. He smiled back and started to kiss Toothless again. They began to make out passionately while Hiccup positioned himself at Toothless's entrance.

Toothless looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes. "This is sort of like mating for humans. You don't have to go this far if you don't want to. All you have to do is tell me and I'll stop," Hiccup told her, answering the question in her eyes.

Toothless seemed to think it over for a bit and decided to go through with it. "Please, don't stop now. I want you inside me, now." Toothless responded, determination shining in her green eyes.

Hiccup nodded his head in response. "This is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie," he told her. Toothless just agreed and waited for it to begin. Before Hiccup penetrated her, he said those three words Toothless has been waiting for him to say for ages. "I love you, Toothless, forever and always." Then he took her.

At first when he entered her, the pain was unbearable. Instead of crying out in pleasure, Toothless was crying out in pain. Hiccup was trying to sooth her, whispering sweet nothings and I love you's in her ear.

Finally, the pain began to go away, but was replaced with the intense pleasure from before, but better. Toothless nodded at her lover to tell him she was ready. He began to move his hips back and forth, creating a steady rhythm, moving his cock in and out of Toothless's wet sex.

Toothless went from crying out in pain to crying out Hiccup's name in pleasure. Whatever Hiccup was doing to her was so much better than what he was doing before. To keep from waking up Hiccup's father, Toothless kissed and bit every part she could reach to stifle her cries.

That pressure in Toothless's stomach had returned and was increasing by every second; finally, she tightened around Hiccup's cock, cumming harder than she had before. Hiccup's climax followed soon after. He screamed her name and spilled his seed inside her. When they were both finished, Hiccup pulled out of his lover and rolled beside her in his bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you," both Toothless and Hiccup said to each other at the same time. Both laughed and looked each other in the eyes and kissed on last time before falling asleep.

Hiccup couldn't help but think his life has now just changed for the better, before letting sleep invade his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I can't believe I actually wrote this story. It's only a one-shot, so I don't want to hear anyone say I need to continue this story. Again, this is my first lemon. I've had this idea for awhile and just needed to get it outta my head so I can continue, and hopefully finish my other story. It's 12:48. I'm tired so this story might be sloppy in some places. I did proof read it though! Anyways, have a good night. :)<p>

-HeadStuckInTheClouds


End file.
